Talk:Quadrants
Kanaya/Vriska I'm not sure that there's really any evidence to say that Kanaya has mating fondness for Vriska. Given the context, it seems to me that she is more upset over unknowingly having helped to maniupulate Tavros- but that's just what I see there. Any other opinions on what to do with this? ZeldaFan 14:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) If "getting tricked into manipulating Tavros" were what she was upset about, then her reaction would have been pretty nonsensical-- she was in tears, and all she saw was the kiss. At any rate, I would have more sympathy for that interpretation if Andrew hadn't more or less confirmed that it was because she had feelings for Vriska. Majutsukai 20:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Remember, trolls value all four kinds of romance equally to human love. The romance between Tavros and Vriska means that Kanaya failed utterly as an auspitice, which seems like a sufficiently heartbreaking event to produce the results in the comic. 01:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) And Kanaya's mating fondness for Vriska seems to be confirmed. ZeldaFan 19:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so, maybe I missed something, but how exactly does Nepeta's shipping wall confirm Kanaya for Tavros?01:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC)EI * Doesn't. Majutsukai 09:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) * Try watching the animation on for a while. You do mean Kanaya for Vriska, correct? There's nothing to suggest a relationship between Kanaya and Tavros besides Auspistice. ZeldaFan 19:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) * No, they meant Kanaya for Tavros. There's nothing there because I removed it after I responded to this. Majutsukai 22:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Nepeta/Terezi It's obvious from reading the chatlog that Terezi was trolling Nepeta, sarcastically indulging her roleplaying. Not being romantic. * Agreed. Majutsukai 01:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Terezi/Karkat Why isn't this on there I feel this is and has been obvious for ages. 16:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) *It is, check under Matespritship. Nimryel 16:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Mating Fondness/Matespritship Is there any point to seperating these two? It is my understanding that they are the same thing. Also, if they weren't, it would be mostly speculation whether a relationship is one or the other unless we are expressly told. Nimryel 23:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) They aren't separate. Majutsukai 10:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ah, it was fixed. Nevermind then. Nimryel 10:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Moirail I don't want to edit anything myself, because I may be wrong, but the definition for a moraillegience doesn't seem to be entirely accurate (possibly). http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004301 tells that the moirail keeps the other troll in line. While it is true that Equius tries to keep his moirail out of trouble, Nepetas job as the moirail is to "pacify" Equius, so to speak. Or maybe I'm just not understanding the statement on the wiki. Either way, I thought it'd be best to mention this, just in case! Nobody404 05:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Feferi/Sollux Matespiritship So how is this unconfirmed? He calls her his girlfriend in SKanaya: Return to the Core and Feferi has enough of a thing for him to kiss him enthusiastically when he's covered in blood and stuff. *I already thought it was fishy (cough) that it was listed there, but you're absolutely right! Fixing. Gamzee/Karkat Gamzee/Karkat? http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005995 yes MaximusAwesomus 20:45, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Apocalyptic Colors I'm sort of a n00b to the fandom, but am I out of line noticing that the four quadrants correspond roughly to the colors of the four horses of the apocalypse: Red (war), Black (famine), Ashen/White (pestilence), Pale (death) - or is this something that's already come up multiple times and been discounted? ( 13:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC)) Karkat/Jade Should something be added about Karkat/Jade? It is evident that Karkat has some red feelings towards Jade, although there is no signs whether this is unrequited or not. 09:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) It is in fact unrequited because she has never said anything about liking him. Oh great now my words are crossed out :( MaximusAwesomus 20:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Quadrant Vacillation OK so just made this up - http://i.imgur.com/LI5CH.png - I think we should have a proper diagram to show a Quadrangle so that's kinda what we need so if anyone can make one that isn't complete shit that would be excellent. The Light6 09:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :how's this? 14:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::That's excellent and shows it perfectly. The Light6 15:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Auspistice / Kismesissitude :"Auspisticized pairs include ... all of whom have been shown to be potentially caliginous to some degree, suggesting the emotions between two auspisticized trolls are similar to but distinct from those of kismeses." I think I can explain this but it might be complicated so I am going to put this here and hope someone can simplify it for the article, maybe. Anyhow going to focus on Spades/Snowman. Karkat claimed Kismesissitude required true passionate hate (along with sexual attraction I guess but that's besides the point), Auspisticing is all about moderating hate. Spades and Snowman had such a hate with each other (along with the attraction) which allowed them to become Kismeses. However when Scratch interfered and Auspisticized between them moderating their hate the Kismesissitude was broken, so even if the attraction remained the hate wasn't strong enough. Also while not that relevant to all that: :"Andrew explains that if the mediator does a poor job or is uninterested in keeping the peace, the two might delve into more torrid emotions" While Scratch moderated between them to break the Kismesissitude he had no interest in maintaining their relationship and thus sabotaged it causing the hate to re-flare into pure unbridled hate as opposed to the passionate hate of Kismesissitude which resulted in Spades killing Snowman. The Light6 02:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Request: Nepeta Shipping Walls I just had an edit partially reverted, almost immediately. In my edit, I stated Nepeta keeps track of romances in various quadrants. The edit restricted this back to redrom-only shipping, with reason given: word of Huss. Perhaps Andrew at one time said Nepeta only ships redrom, but this stopped being true as of Equius: Seek the Highblood. Nepeta's shipping wall inside the asteroid clearly shows blackrom pairings and triplings, and she even discusses them, e.g. (paraphrased from memory) "how can I be the only one that sees pair: Terezi & Vriska". So I appreciate reliance on Andrew Hussie comments for canon hedging, but I assume E:StH is more canonical than offsite conversations. Nepeta ships blackrom. I will be polite and await consensus before trying to re-edit. <3< TricksterWolf 01:09, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Equius Seek the Highblood seems to be a somewhat of a exception. It is stated while she does not like blackrom, it would make sense she likes only certain ships. Maybe we can add something about that? Chezrush 23:47, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think it's really an "exception". She has two shipping walls in the comic. On one, it only shows redrom, and on the other, it shows far fewer combinations of pairings (keeping only the ones she feels are most likely) but the second wall includes blackrom pairings. Where is it stated she doesn't like keeping track of blackrom pairings? If this comes from Andrew it should be stated. ::I think describing that Nepeta is seen with two walls and the first one had no blackrom is fine (as it does in other pages), but if it's just an aside comment about the fact she ships, it is probably misleading to imply she ships redrom only. TricksterWolf 01:09, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::That is true. I don't know why the link is not there (probably because it was on his formspring, even though there are tons of stuff that has his formspring stuff.) We should probably change it now. Chezrush 01:16, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :: . 14:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Page rename I mentioned in the IRC that is need to be renamed however agreeing on an exact name didn't happen, so bring it here to get a community feel for it. * Quadrants - Using the exact name as found in the comics. **''Aepokk Venset 23:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC)'' ** **Per Ankh ED 14:35, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ** 14:44, July 5, 2012 (UTC) **'Neumannz, [[User talk:Neumannz|''The Dark Falcon]]' (Other Talk) 17:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *Romantic Quadrants - A more descriptive naming. ** 02:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC)'' **''The Light6 02:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC)'' *Romance Quadrants - A variant descriptive name. **'' 08:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC)'' **''EskayFlying 09:28, June 23, 2012 (UTC)'' **''Chezrush 12:34, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Feel free to sign below the option you support, note: This will only help be a deciding factor, and so make comments below to back your vote. The Light6 22:37, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Could you please say a little more about why the name needs to change? I'd like to know a little more about the criteria we're trying to improve by. EskayFlying 04:04, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, why's the name being changed? I think it works fine. --Bettafishrule2579 04:09, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Because the page clearly isn't limited to troll relationships, also the fact that what trolls refer to as Matespritship is basically the exact same thing as human romance and the fact that from what we've read cherubs also have Kismesissitude. Basically it is misleading to call it troll relationships when one quarter of it applies to humans and other quarter applies to cherubs too. Even ignoring the technical stuff behind the terminology we are listing relations for each quadrants, some of those relationships completely lacking a troll partaking in the relationship. The Light6 04:18, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Quadrants isn't descriptive enough imo, as it is a pretty common term that also applies to other things. I signed for Romance Quadrants, but I am okay with Romantic Quadrants too. 08:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Is that enough people to get a feel? --EskayFlying 02:06, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Well I would probably prefer more, however taking into account my opinion (I didn't sign at first because I didn't want to influence the results with my bias) and the opinion of another admin who hasn't signed either. We have 4 for a descriptive name and 2 for the exact name. I will probably ask some other regular editors if they would like to give an opinion to see if that makes a difference or not. The Light6 02:27, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Romance Quadrants to me is a fragment that doesn't really mesh. Romantic Quadrants has the first word describing the second, whereas with the other one it's two nouns, and they don't really jive, you know what I mean? But yes, I do agree that change needs to take place for the reasons detailed above, and I wouldn't mind Romantic Quadrants or, I suppose, Quadrants. Romance Quadrants just sends grammar shivers down my spine, though. 02:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT CONFLICT: I feel the same way, which is why it surprised me that up until now all the descriptive name votes have been for "Romance Quadrants". But yeah with 5 votes up might as well actually add my own vote. The Light6 02:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::EDIT CONFLICT: Two main criteria when naming pages. Firstly and taking priority over other criteria: what is the exact name used in the comic? Unless there's a specific problem with doing so (generally disambiguation), we should always default to that. If there is no canon name, or if there's flexibility, then we should work to the principle of "don't make the title longer than necessary". It's not the title's job to be descriptive, that's what the opening paragraph is for. The only thing that should affect the criteria is disambiguation; there's nothing that quadrants need disambiguating from, therefore "Quadrants" is sufficient. ::Also I'd like to say that if we do end up with a two-word title, please don't capitalise the extra word ::EDIT: Also, I agree with Jimcloud, "Romance Quadrants" is grammatically unpleasant, and we don't want that in a page title. It should either be "Quadrants" or "Romantic quadrants", but as I say, I very strongly favour just "Quadrants" I pick Quadrants. Per Ankh ED 03:15, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Definitely just Quadrants. 14:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Then sign under it, please...? It's not a vote per se, but it helps to clearly see who prefers what all at the top :::Oops, sorry am writing up last month's billing reports for my work and could have sworn I signed under that lol. 14:44, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :When should we rename it? Or should seeing as it's been a while since someone voted and that quadrants got the most votes } 03:02, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Most wikias will wait no more than a week of lack of responses before enacting upon a vote, one place I know of waits only three days. 13:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry with the hiatus my attention to the wiki drifted slightly, that and real life stuff started happening again, but yeah I'll make a decision on it now, move imminent. The Light6 (talk) 13:11, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Np though wouldn't it be better to have an area specifically for voting, instead of losing cotes in the talk pages? 14:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Rose/Kanaya and Sollux/Feferi Why is Rose/Kanaya listed as a definite matespritship while Sollux/Feferi is only possible? Kanaya's only response to Meenah asking if they were together was "Maybe", yet if my memory serves me correctly Feferi and Sollux were implictly referred to as matesprits during S Kanaya: Return to the Core. 22:37, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I suspect that this is because Sollux and Feferi's relationship changed after her death, and his half death. If I remember correctly, it's been implied that he's now with Aradia. Things change. As for Rose and Kanaya, knowing the character, that's as pretty close to a yes, though it has not actually been outright stated. Icarosaurvus (talk) 22:56, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I took Kanaya's "Maybe" to mean "almost," not a definite "yes." Something like "I want us to be, and I'm pretty sure she reciprocates, but we're not in sloppy interspecies makeout land yet." Just me? I do think it belongs under "possible" for now (in case my IP has reset, I'm the one who added it under "possible" before it was moved) (also the one who added all those categories, sorry about that) (probably gonna register in about thirty seconds). 02:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree, possible makes more sense, though, with Meenah's reaction, and knowing Kanaya, I can see where someone would take it to mean yes. 04:54, September 1, 2012 (UTC) (Er, I forgot to log in before submitting this.) Icarosaurvus (talk) 05:01, September 1, 2012 (UTC) All right - me again - any objections to me moving it back? I'm giving it 24 hours. TwinBird (talk) 07:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Terminology for unrequited romantic feelings IMO we should refer to unrequited feelings with terminology such as "Kanaya's flushed crush on Vriska.", "Karkat's caliginous crush on John" or "Karkat's vacillating feelings for Terezi". Referring to Nepeta as Karkat's "unrequited matesprit" is sort of like referring to her as his "unrequited girlfriend". -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 22:55, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :That does seem to be a better wording imo... 12:57, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Crush seems like a pretty good word to use for it